Hanyounoniichuan
by Inufox
Summary: What if Ranma had just missed the Nanniichaun? May be added to if I feel like it.
1. A Begining, and Maybe Staying Around

"Aw, this doesn't look so 'legendary'." A dark-haired young man wearing training gi scoffed, looking out at the cursed Jusenkyo springs training grounds. Instantly a bald man wearing spectacles and the same outfit as the boy was at his side.

"Don't be so ungrateful!" The man whapped the boy then jumped out onto one of the poles surrounding the many springs.

"Stupid old man!" The boy followed his father and both got into fighting stances.

"Oh sirs! You no go in there! Is no longer used!" Their guide tried vainly to stop them in broken Japanese. Both ignored his warnings overconfidently.

"You need to be retrained Ranma! You're slacking off!" Genma taunted his son, Ranma responded by leaping at his pop. Genma launched himself at his trainee at the same time and they scuffled in the air for a moment before separating. Neither was worse for wear.

"Looks like you need some training yourself Pops!"

"Gaaaaaar!" This time Genma was distracted and Ranma landed a good blow, causing Genma to fly straight down into one of the springs. Ranma gloated over his victory while waiting for his pop to resurface. What he hadn't been expecting however, was the giant panda wearing ill-fitting glasses and a shirt that came at him instead.

Caught off guard, this time it was the younger martial artist who was sent barreling toward a spring while the guide babbled something about springs and cursed pandas on the sidelines. Taking this into note, Ranma managed to catch himself on a pole before he hit the water.

"Close," he said and glanced at the innocent-looking spring below him, before jumping onto equally innocent-looking ground. He couldn't catch himself this time. This young martial artist slid into the spring next to the previous one as the ground beneath him gave way under his weight.

"Oh sir!" The guide approached along with the Genma-turned-panda. "You fall in Hanyounoniichuan! Is very tragic story of dog-hanyou who drown there almost 500 years ago! Is very tragic spring!" Ranma only heard the tail end of this speech as he surfaced from the spring.

'_Half-demon…?' _

**XXXXXXX One Month Later XXXXXXX**

The people stood scattered around the medium-busy street and sheltered from the sudden rain as best they could. All seemed pretty normal, that is until the panda came crashing into a building thrown from a side street, and a rough male voice yelled. "Stupid old man I ain't got no fiancée! At least, not where I'm concerned, you don't have any rights to make decisions like that without me!"

The owner of the voice came into view and golden eyes glared at the panda, which was now getting to its feet. Waist-length silver hair dropped and stuck to the teen's vivid red shirt and well-defined muscles showed under the wet cloth. The strangest thing of all was brought to attention when the boy flicked water off of his ears, his_ dog _ears. He continued walking and stopped in front of the panda, grabbing it by the scruff and pulling it along easily, despite its size, he finalized.

"Now we're gonna go settle this mess you've made." Genma could only nod as his son growled at him.

**XXXXXXX the Tendos XXXXXXX**

"Kasumi, Nabiki… Akane!" This call went out through the Tendo dojo after the sudden storm passed when the dojo master called to his daughters bearing big news.

"A FIANCEE!?" They chorused in shock, and then the questions started.

"Is he cute?" Nabiki, the middle Tendo daughter who had light brown hair in a bowl cut, started.

"Oh, I hope he's older than me." Kasumi, the oldest Tendo daughter, worried aloud in a gentle voice.

Akane, the youngest, kept silent and all three waited for their father to say something. Soun Tendo laughed nervously in the face of all the female pressure and turned to face the garden before answering.

"I wouldn't know," he turned back to them, "I've never met the boy." A single exasperated sigh went out from the girls. They then heard the door open and close, then voices.

"That must be him!" Nabiki got up and followed her father toward the front of the house, only to be chased back by what they saw. The silver-haired man was dragging his panda father into the home after them and took one look at Soun before depositing him in front of the dojo owner.

"R… ran… ma?" Soun stuttered out as he looked between the boy and the panda.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout this." Ranma ran one hand through his hair and flattened his ears embarrassedly. "I believe my father has given you some notion that I am engaged to one of your daughters." At this Ranma turned an apologetic gaze to the three dazed girls on the other side of the room, before continuing.

"I'm sorry, but that impossible at this moment. I'm in training right now and don't have much time for a Fiancée, Also, I'd like to retain the right to choose my own wife, when I'm older." As he completed his speech Soun started the water works and Genma returned from the kitchen with a kettle, before splashing himself and Ranma.

"You ungrateful son! After all I did for you!" Safe now the Ranma was once again human, Genma whapped his son once on the head for his supposed insolence.

"Okay, just tell me what's going on here!" Akane spoke up finally and glared at their two guests before the fight could progress.

"Yes Saotome, I'd like to know what was up with your boy just now also!" Genma quaked in the face of Soun's demon-head technique and turned to look for Ranma to explain. The dark-haired martial artist was gone, and so was Akane.

XOX

"Nice dojo." When everyone's attention had been elsewhere, Ranma took the opportunity to escape, Akane had followed.

"I want an explanation you know." Ranma sighed and turned to her.

"Do you have any cold water?" There was a water bottle against the wall where Akane had left it from one of her work-outs, she handed it to him and he doused himself.

Instantly his hair lengthened and brightened into its silver hue. He closed his blue eyes and opened them gold as he grew a few inches in height. Akane also noticed the nails lengthening into claws, and of course, the ears.

Ranma took a deep breath and let it out as the transformation was completed.

"That's much better; you don't know how dull your senses are." Akane bristled visibly at what she perceived as an insult and Ranma hastened to correct himself.

"I mean my senses are more heightened now, I can smell you. I can hear the next door neighbors talking." He closed his eyes and leaned toward the sound to prove his point and Akane settled.

"How are you doing it though? Why do you have dog ears now and not before? What are you?" She demanded to know.

"You'd probly hear it from Pop later anyways." Ranma began. "We got these curses in China, at a place called Jusenkyo. Pop'd heard about it in someplace, so of course we swam the ocean and went there and as you've just witnessed, the rumors were true. The springs are cursed." His eyes lit up with a weird gleam.

"I, unlike Pop's, was lucky. This cursed form is so much better than my other. Along with the things I listed before, I can run faster than any human, jump almost thirty feet and higher. It's amazing." His face split in a feral grin, there was not even a memory of the dark-haired boy she'd seen before anywhere.

"As for what am I," he turned to her with a pleasant look, "I'm a half-demon."

Akane had no trouble believing this. She'd heard the old stories of the human-like demons that mixed with humans and formed half-breeds long ago in the feudal era.

Ranma seemed to suddenly light up with an idea.

"Can I show you?" Akane gave him one last look over and threw caution to the wind, before nodding. Before she could blink he was at her side and pulling her into his arms. There wasn't even time to protest or struggle before they were outside and then onto the roof.

He hadn't been kidding when he talked about the speed or height; it was like they were flying, each step was a jump that crossed twenty feet over rooftops and streets alike. What Ranma hadn't mentioned was his strength. He handled her like a feather and Akane quite worrying after awhile and loosened her grip. She took the opportunity to examine what a half-demon doing what he does best, looks like.

Ranma's face was lit up in and inhuman joy and exhilaration that didn't dim throughout the run, all of a sudden he turned to her and she could fell it too, looking out at the sky in front of them and the forest below, she shared his feelings for one moment.

"You know," he turned to look at her with one brow raised and tilted his head.

"I wouldn't mind if you stuck around just a bit." Akane couldn't help but respond to his dazzling smile, lit by the sunset going on in front of them. He landed on a tree branch and made sure they were balanced before setting her down, gently.

"I wouldn't mind that either."

_**I fixed some tiny mistakes in this one. Not really changed though. Just a hint, this story is likely to be continued this year. Sometime…**_


	2. Only Third Period

When the pair arrived back at the Tendo residence, it was well past nightfall.

Mr. Tendo fell to whining in front of his youngest daughter, with tears streaming almost comically down his face, the moment Ranma touched down gently in the garden and Akane slid off his back.

"Where have you been? Why did you go? My baby girl had me so worried!" He wailed with utmost sorrow. Akane sighed and patted him on the head, chagrined by his behavior in front of their guests. Though Ranma's own father wasn't acting any better.

"What were you thinking boy?!" Genma had gone to hit his son on the head, but was dodged easily with Ranma's superior speed. There were times when his father could actually get a hit in, but not in this form.

The dog-eared boy didn't find reason enough to deem his father with an answer and instead put on a show of ignoring the older martial artist by walking strait passed him, to stop in front of Akane.

"It was fun. Any time you want to witness my amazing skills again, just ask." The cursed half-demon dodged the chiding rock she threw at him with ease, flashed a quick, fanged grin before side-stepping them all and jumping into the garden's tree to settle for the night. Surprisingly nobody questioned the arrangement; the half-demon hadn't felt comfortable sleeping in a building ever since his getting his curse, it just didn't feel natural anymore. Genma hadn't taken it upon himself to inform his son of the guest room either.

Akane looked up into the branches where the new guest was hidden and shook her head at this almost-stranger's confidence; before following his good example and heading into the house to prepare for bed.

Both of their fathers were left looking between the two children and wondering what in the world could have happened. Akane had declared for everyone to hear, several times, that she hated boys and Ranma himself had never expressed an active desire to make friends with a female this quick before. But then, here they were, treating each other like old pals.

Both men shrugged and went to their own respective resting places; some things would have to be solved with time. But whatever this was, it seemed to support their dream of the two schools being united.

The next morning dawned bright and early, along with a splash of freshly boiled hot water thrown strait into Ranma's face. In one instant, his hair shortened and blackened, his eyes darkened into a deep blue and all other signs of his curse disappeared. The, now human, boy flipped to his feet and crouched down to glare at his smirking father, who was holding an empty kettle.

"No time for sleeping now boy. It's apparent you need more training." Ranma smirked confidently in return; he could take that fat old panda even without his demonic abilities.

Meeting the obvious challenge, the dark-haired boy swung and dropped down from the tree. Genma dropped the pot in his hand and Ranma had just enough time to block before Genma's foot hit his crossed arms.

In return, Ranma brought his fist up to knock away his opponent, only to be met with air as his father pushed off and blocked when Ranma followed through the air. The battle stayed in midair and both fighters repeatedly meet and exchanged blows, ten feet off the ground. No matter how well he held up, it was nuisance to for the younger martial artist be in this form now, however natural it was supposed to be.

Ranma felt slower, was slower while human. When he was hit with cold water his could _smell _enemy's coming, and sometimes could even hear them from a mile away through the forest. The first time that had happened had intrigued him immensely.

Now, in this fight, he had to rely on guess work for when and where the attacks came and took several hits for it. No matter how well of a martial artist he trained to be, natural ability had always served better.

This fact was proven when Genma made of mistake of kicking his son into the pond. Within the span of two minutes, the older man's triumphant smirk had disappeared and a very beat-up looking panda was dragged into the house to answer Kasumi Tendo's breakfast, call by a very damp, silver-haired hanyou.

All of the ones indoors, excluding Nabiki who kept her emotions hidden and Kasumi, who seemed to be fazed by nothing, looked surprised by the condition of their guests. They were not yet used to the daily battles the father and son exchanged. Nor their enormous appetites, even Nabiki had to raise an eyebrow at their requests for fifth servings.

"Are you done yet?" Akane asked sarcastically, while Ranma peered over into the empty rice bucket, before nodding his consent reluctantly. Usually he wouldn't have gotten this much food because of the thieving panda beside him, but his speed was better now than ever. The cursed half-demon set down his bowl and thanked them formally for the food, before making to go back into the garden.

'Wait!' Genma-panda help up a sign and whapped Ranma with it to get his attention, before holding out a, slightly worn, brown schoolbag.

"What do I need this for?" Ranma examined the bag before looked at the panda like he was crazy, and didn't take it.

'Are you stupid?! It's for school of course!" Two quick succession signs declared, before the panda kicked Ranma out the door and threw the bag after him.

Instead of arguing further, Ranma caught it in midair and spotted Akane leaving through the front door dressed in her own uniform. He twisted to land on the roof and headed to the room where his scent resided, and found the guest room holding both the guest's travelling bags. His own rested against the far wall and he walked over to kneel in front of it.

He'd go to school, but there was something he needed first. When the straps were undone and a long object wrapped in red cloth was revealed, a welcoming pulse washed through Ranma. He smirked and pulled it out in return.

"Tetsusaiga…"

Akane was halfway to the Furinkan high school building, when Ranma lighted down on the fence above her. She noticed the difference immediately. Added to his attire was a deep red sash and tucked into it was…

"What's with the sword?" Ranma put a clawed hand on the worn handle fondly as it was mentioned.

"This is Tetsusaiga. The Jusenkyo guide said that it is a demonic sword that belonged to the half-demon that drowned there, it was found next to the spring afterward, two-hundred years ago." He looked and sounded proud to be the wielder of such a weapon.

"And you can use it? It doesn't overpower you or anything?" Akane prodded skeptically. Ranma bristled slightly and scoffed.

"Of course I can use it. Tetsusaiga recognizes me in this form. For all the sword cares, I am its hanyou master from all those years ago. And as for over powering me, the sword actually does quite the opposite, it seals something." Akane raised a brow but didn't question him further as her expression darkened. They'd arrived at the school.

Instantly dozens of voices rose into the air with cries of love and devotion to Akane. She didn't seem fazed in the least and met the crowd of boys head on, like they were expected or routine.

Several of the mass, however, gave up their bravado and ran screaming when they saw the in-human company the object of their affections was keeping. Ranma didn't notice and watched in shock from the sidelines on the school's wall as Akane defeated opponent after opponent.

None of the male high schoolers could get a hit in. When they could get close they were either dodged, or knocked unconscious. The silver-haired audience was impressed to say the least, Akane hadn't looked like much at first, but he should've known not to judge by first glance. Suddenly, a sparring match with the youngest Tendo was something to look forward to.

When all of the boys had submitted to their defeat and Akane stood triumphant, panting in the middle, Ranma leaped down to join her.

"You're more popular than I thought." He piped jokingly; she glared at him but didn't let her guard down.

"There's one more."

Ranma blinked and turned to where she was looking, a sparse setting of trees across the courtyard. A figure was stepping out from behind one of these trees.

"Those knaves thought to date with the fair Akane Tendo. I, Takewaki Kuno, shall triumph where their pitiful attempts failed." The boy who came into view wore a basic kendo uniform and carried a wooden bokken in one hand. In one movement the sword was up and pointed… at Ranma.

"But first, you, foul beast, who are you to speak to such beauty so casually? I will slay you for such insolence." Before Ranma could get a word in, Kuno yelled out again. "What is your name, filth?!"

A vein throbbed in the half-demon's forehead as past feelings, not his own, flashed through him. Before anyone could blink, the figure was gone from Akane's side, with only a lonely bag left, and in front of the kendoist. Nobody had even seen Ranma move, but there he was, posing a very real threat and pressing his deadly sharp claws against the foolish teen's neck.

All words of gallantry or insult died in the frozen upperclassman's throat when he caught the look on the half-demon's face, whose eyes were flashing between gold and red.

"My name is Ranma Saotome, and anytime you want to fight me and see whose weapons are tougher," Ranma sent the wooden sword a contemptuous glance. "Then just call me _anything_ like that ever again. And believe me, I won't go easy on some circumstances, you're getting let off easy now. " He hissed.

Kuno didn't move, didn't say anything until Ranma took a step back and removed his hand, leaving four small bleeding cuts behind.

Akane tried her best not to look shaken when Ranma walked up and snatched his bag off of the ground before grabbing her hand lightly to pull her toward the building. She did notice how he was careful the use the unsullied hand to hold her own. The spectators who'd been watching from the windows were silent throughout.

When they were inside, Ranma paused at a water fountain to wash the blood on his hand, off. They were already late so the delay didn't really matter.

"Why were you so mad before?" Akane had recovered quickly enough and leaned against the wall to wait for him to finish.

"It wasn't really me in a way." The silver-haired teen winced at the red water running down the drain before turning to lead the way down the hall.

"Who was it then? It sure looked like you." Akane skipped to catch up and walk beside him, but Ranma still wouldn't meet her eyes.

"It was him."He could read the unspoken question in the air.

"The hanyou whose body I wear and the true owner of Tetsusaiga. Apparently he wasn't really accepted, back during the time when he lived andhe was ridiculed by both humans and demons alike. Filth was one of their favorite pet names." Ranma explained darkly as they entered the classroom. Everyone inside looked at him uneasily as the teacher introduced the half-demon as the new student who recently returned from China, then sent them both back out into the hall for tardiness despite that fact. There was no explanation for his odd appearance offered, nor was it asked for.

"You see in there, how everyone wouldn't look me in the eye, their fear? That was normal everywhere he went in human villages, even if he did nothing he was still blamed, for everything." Ranma continued his explanation without break when they were alone again. "If a child went missing, crops went bad, demons attacked, he was the cause."

"That's so sad…" He turned to face Akane and saw her staring blankly at the wall, trying to imagine the hard life Inuyasha must have led. She turned back to him. "How do you know this though?"

"Some of his memories stayed with the spring when he drowned, they're mine now. So are some his thoughts feelings and impulses." Ranma smiled ruefully. "Apparently he didn't want to let go, when he drowned. So now I'm living his hell. And he hated being human…" Akane looked surprised and slightly insulted.

"What's so bad about being human?" She demanded hotly. Ranma didn't rise to her challenge.

"The times when he was human almost killed him." The hallway seemed to darken and Akane's anger withered.

Ranma decided to lighten the mood before depression set in, or he could think too deeply about it.

"But his friends wouldn't let that happen, they protected him through those times." He chuckled lightly. "Despite the fact that he protested as often, and as loudly, as he could, when they did."

"What were his friends like? They sound kind."

"They were. One was a priestess, the enemy of all demons, believe it or not, her name was Kagome. She'd sit up all night with him when he was uneasy and offered the support he couldn't live without. She was from the future believe it or not." Ranma got a slightly wistful look, viewing the former hanyou's memories of the miko. Akane developed a tick in her brow.

"That sounds a bit farfetched." She muttered to herself. One of his ears twitched and swiveled toward her.

"It might, but it's true. The others are just as "farfetched". Shippo, a full fox demon, was who they met next, then Miroku, a perverted monk, and Sango, a demon slayer. They were the best, loyal and brave." Ranma almost spoke of them as if they were real. The distance there was between him and her at that time, sort of scared Akane.

"They sound great." She tried to bring her newest friend back to where she was.

"Mmm hm." Ranma agreed and looked slightly like he was surfacing from a dream. The bell rang soon after that, and the hall flooded with students. All of which, kept their heads down and hurried past where Ranma and Akane stood. The two ignored their peers and turned in the buckets to their teacher before heading to the next class. Ranma hadn't been given a schedule, so he just smirked and decided out loud to follow Akane all day. To which she rolled her eyes and feigned annoyance.

Kuno had gotten over his earlier fright slightly and tried to challenge Ranma again on their way to the next class, but everyone near noticed how he carefully avoided insults of any kind. He was ignored by the half-demon because of this and the school hall way stayed intact.

The cursed teen had made a decision earlier, when he'd seen the blood on his hands. He'd vowed that he wouldn't let the demonic presence inside and around him hurt anyone unless truly deserved. He wasn't used to the body yet and Ranma felt he'd been a little too close for comfort to seriously hurting the other boy.

This body was his now, it was his right to utilize the extra strength and speed it bestowed, so was his reasoning, but when it endangered another's life… that was taking it to far. He wouldn't… murder or anything, he couldn't.

When they arrived in the classroom, Ranma was shaken out of his heavy thoughts when the teacher called them to attention. After that, he realized why his father had never preached school as a necessity, there wasn't much to do.

The young martial artist couldn't clearly remember the last time he'd been in school, two years or so ago, in junior high. But he knew he hadn't paid much attention in class then, so the teen definitely couldn't understand anything they were talking about in this higher education level.

So, as a side-effect, his eyes started drooping and his head sank onto his arms. It turned out that school was a very restful place

The bell ringing again woke him up as everyone rose as one, causing his head to jerk up in acknowledgment of the movement. He looked up to see Akane trying to hide a smile.

"Can we go now?" He blinked sleepily and stretched as he got up from his seat.

"No, it's only third period." She chided lightly, and led the way out of the class room.

"So it's time for lunch?" Ranma's look turned hopeful at the prospect of food, despite his large breakfast.

"Hmm," Akane turned an exasperated expression to his pleading one, "yes."

"It figures you'd know the time for lunch during a school day." Ranma didn't seem daunted at all by her sarcasm, instead he agreed.

"Of course, it is the most important period." He explained importantly. Akane snickered but didn't correct him as he continued to jabber on.

"When I was in school last, every lunch time was like a battle. Is it like that here?"

"Not for me, no. I typically bring a bento from home, instead of buying." They joined the throng of students on the way to the school's sandwich stall. Ranma's long hair blew foreword in the wind the other boy's made, and he flicked it back impatiently. Akane put one hand up to her own mid-back length raven-colored hair, and had the sudden random thought that this boy's hair was longer than her own.

Ranma didn't really look too bothered when she burst into giggles beside him.

But the half-demon was distracted. The frazzled women manning the stall threw bread buns of all different kinds left and right into the mob of students she was surrounded by. It was exactly like his old school, some odd feeling welled up and Ranma realized that he'd missed this.

Akane calmed from her brief amusement and decided to wait out the rush on the side. She turned to advise her companion to do the same, to be met with empty space at her side with the air still stirring from his take off.

The half-demon sped to the edge of the crowd and everything seemed to stop as he launched into the air, caught a food packet and landed on a light hanging from the ceiling. The students below were awed, to say the least, but they were from Furinkan and already used to the slightly above the norm behavior of its inhabitants. The clamor started up again and the silver-haired hanyou was left alone with his lunch.

In due time, Akane also obtained her meal in a less flashy manner and led Ranma, who was already finished, outdoors for the rest of the shorter period.

They sat, alone, under a tree near the sports field. Akane's two friends approached, but she waved them off. It was obvious that Ranma, who'd jumped up into the branches and sat listening to everything around them with his unusual, twitching ears, made them nervous and uneasy.

Neither spoke much, but sat in a silence that could be called companionable or at least comfortable. Until the annoying, high-pitched school bell sounding the end of lunch broke the peace.

Everyone who noticed once again got to witness Ranma showing off. The half-demon moved and had Akane in hand, before taking a shortcut through a window into the building.

The aforementioned girl slapped him in the shoulder lightly and tried to catch her breath from the run, or more from the surprise of it. Ranma didn't help by laughing at her, loudly.

"Ha, be more prepared next time!" He said, through remaining chuckles. Akane feigned freight very convincingly.

"Next time?" His laughs became contagious after that and both had to stand in the hall again during the next class, due to tardiness.

In spite of this, Ranma concluded that this, where he was and even who he was with, was the best he'd ever had. But, of course, the poor teen's life always had to have its own problems.

"WHAT!? That foul demon is engaged to Akane Tendo! You are not lying about this, Nabiki Tendo!?" The middle Tendo sister stared coolly into her fellow classmate's, slightly deranged, face and gave him a sly smile.

"Would I lie to you Kuno-chan?" She leaned forward and enjoyed his reaction. The kendoist jumped to his feet and, despite the teacher's protesting questions and weird looks from his classmates, ran out into the hall after grabbing a bucket of water on the way.

In a different part of the school, Akane and Ranma both held their buckets and argued.

"It was not my fault." Ranma lightly defended himself against the recent accusation that their punishment was his doing. Akane shushed him.

"You could've warned me before we were both twenty feet off of the ground." Akane continued her point.

"Yeah, but if I did that, then I wouldn't have gotten to see the look on your face." Akane huffed in reply as he grinned in remembrance. Suddenly the half-demon froze and jumped, just in time to miss being splashed by water thrown by a slightly winded Kuno.

His attack being dodged didn't really bother the upperclassmen much and he pointed a finger at the, now grounded hanyou. Ranma pushed down his astonishment at seeing Kuno wear something other than the kendo uniform in time to hear the other boy's challenge.

"Whatever you want." Ranma dodged the bokken thrust in his direction and almost bumped into Akane.

"I will never accept this engagement of yours to Akane Tendo!" Both of the teens frantically tried to quiet him, but were too late. Their classroom windows suddenly burst outward with students wanting info about this new development.

"It wasn't our idea-" Akane stepped back from the girls hanging out of the window near her as Ranma did similarly with the boys on his side, leaving them back-to-back.

"Our parents decided the whole thing!" Ranma shouted in denial before dodging Kuno's sword again. This was too much and, leaving Akane, Ranma jumped over the heads surrounding him and dived out of the first window he noticed, right into a pool.

"Baka," Akane commented as she watched him drag himself out and continue running off of school grounds. Ranma stopped and turned around at the gates, however and looked straight at her.

"I am not!" He grinned and exited. Akane closed the window and shook her head.

'_Show off.'_

_**Yay!!! I have successfully completed the most enormous chapter I've EVER WRITTEN!!!!! Hope you like it! And don't ask me when there will be another update. Like it? Love it? REVIEW!!!! **_


End file.
